


Glee RP

by flickawhip



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Honeymoon, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Another rp set of archives
Relationships: Cassandra July/Holly Holliday, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Shelby Corcoran/Terri Schuester
Kudos: 4





	1. Shelby Corcoran/Terri Schuester Part 1

Terri Schuester had never really meant to divorce her husband, although she had been happy to leave him behind. The man had been terrible, playing with her like a cat would a mouse. Things had changed when Rachel Berry brought her mother around, Will had all but screamed at the woman and finally Terri had spoken up to defend her. When Shelby had adopted Quinn's child she had found herself drawn to her, helping her find the things she would need from Sheets N' Things. Now, with the child almost four years old, they had settled.

"Welcome home..."

She greeted Shelby softly, placing food on the table when her fiancee came home.  
Shelby CorcoranLast Monday at 01:03  
the former coach of The Troubletones and Vocal Adrenaline Shelby Corcoran runs a Broadway daycare centre. She is the biological mother of Rachel and the adoptive mother of Puck and Quinn's daughter, Beth. She is introduced as the director of Vocal Adrenaline. "hey thanks, how's Beth?" as she walked in smiling and happy to see her beautiful Fiancee kissing her softly "mmm feeding me tonight, Terri?"  
Terri SchuesterLast Monday at 01:07  
"Sleeping like the angel she is." Terri smiled, kissing Shelby sweetly. "You sounded like you could use a decent meal... and a little TLC."  
Shelby CorcoranLast Monday at 01:09  
"aww bless that baby and you my love, glad you're ok after all you been through" kissing Terri again holding her gently laughing again "nice to have some time to ourselves and not hear Rachel...uhh Mom, breathe"  
Terri SchuesterLast Tuesday at 00:33  
"I have you don't I?" Terri teased softly. "I remember you getting that... that man... away from me." She spoke softly. "Rachel loves you... even if she is a little much."  
Shelby CorcoranLast Tuesday at 00:35  
"yes you have and for the better" smiling big and nodding "i'd do anything for you and have proved that more than once" laughing again "I can handle her, she's just like I was"  
Shelby kissed on Terri's neck "now to take care of my love" sitting to eat  
Terri SchuesterLast Tuesday at 01:06  
Terri smiled, sitting at the table once she had fetched her own food, eating slowly and enjoying Shelby's company. "Shame I didn't meet you earlier."  
Shelby CorcoranLast Tuesday at 01:07  
as Shelby ate she teared up checking out an envelope of Beth's Glamour baby shots "omg look at our Punkin!" smiling again staring as she enjoyed the good food her Fiancee cooked, her foot rubbing over Terri's "and I've seen you many times at the Auditorium"  
Terri SchuesterLast Tuesday at 01:51  
"Shes beautiful..." Terri agreed softly. "You caught me sneaking huh? I couldn't ignore that voice..."  
Shelby CorcoranLast Tuesday at 01:52  
"i'm like a Hawk, I see all" teasing and holding her girl's hand kissing it "are you still gushing when I sang you that Rascal Flats song?" Shelby started singing softly pulling Terri into her lap  
Terri SchuesterLast Thursday at 07:45  
Terri smiled softly, letting Shelby take control, kissing her cheek gently. "You always know exactly how to melt me."  
Shelby CorcoranLast Thursday at 13:40  
"well I come home to a nice, delicious home cooked meal and a pretty woman so.." Shelby smiled again blushing "mmm let me make you melt even more" standing with her wife taking her to the bedroom  
Terri SchuesterLast Thursday at 23:42  
Terri smiled softly, letting Shelby lead her. "My gorgeous glee coach.... so perfect."  
Shelby CorcoranLast Thursday at 23:55  
"i'll never get enough of hearing you say things like that my love" undressing then helping Terri undress, kissing all over her neck and chest sucking a nipple  
Terri SchuesterYesterday at 03:21  
"I'll never stop saying it." Terri promised softly, letting Shelby help her as she undressed, stroking her wife's hair softly, humming her arousal as Shelby sucked at her nipple. "You make me feel so loved."  
Shelby CorcoranYesterday at 03:25  
smiling and laying Terri down, she kept making love to her, pulling those smooth legs around her hips "mmm been so long since I had sex, glad you trust me Terri"  
Terri SchuesterYesterday at 04:01  
Terri smiled softly, kissing Shelby tenderly. "You protected me through all the bullshit... of course I trust you...."  
Shelby CorcoranYesterday at 04:03  
Shelby kissed back slowly grinding "i'll do anything for you and Beth, yall are my life" kissing her wife again  
Terri SchuesterToday at 17:35  
Terri smiled, kissing Shelby softly, moaning into the kiss.  
Shelby CorcoranToday at 17:36  
moaning aswell as she kept a good pace on Terri "mmm let me taste that wetness" moving down to lick and suckle  
Terri SchuesterToday at 17:38  
Terri gasped and moaned softly. "Mmm, someone got bossy."  
Shelby CorcoranToday at 17:39  
Shelby laughed "you get so turned on over it" licking up and down "mmm cum for me my love, let me hear those high notes"  
Terri SchuesterToday at 17:45  
"Hard not to." Terri laughed, moaning as she came, barely holding off from squealing.  
Shelby CorcoranToday at 17:50  
laughing and smiling big licking it all up "mmm" playfully biting an inner thigh  
"oooo sexy feet babe" taking one as she kneeled up kissing them  
Terri SchuesterToday at 17:54  
Terri murred softly, kissing Shelby's forehead softly. "You always seem to enjoy them."  
Shelby CorcoranToday at 17:55  
"they're beautiful and soft" staring as she suckled some toes to get them to wiggle  
Terri SchuesterToday at 17:57  
Terri giggled, curling her toes.  
Shelby CorcoranToday at 17:59  
"you're adorable" smiling and leaning down for kissing hearing some crying  
Terri SchuesterToday at 18:01  
Terri smiled softly, kissing Shelby softly. "Mmm, sounds like baby needs momma Shel."  
Shelby CorcoranToday at 18:02  
"i'll go get her and bring her in, we can watch Elmo with her" staring as she stood to get a robe onto get Beth.


	2. Brittany S. Pierce/Santana Lopez Part 1

Santana Lopez had once been too afraid to ask Brittany out, much less propose to her... but after she had finally taken the leap to ask Brittany to marry her she had been delighted that she and Brittany could have a honeymoon without having to meet Brittany somewhere to hide. 

"I still can't believe you said yes babe..."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:18  
Brittany was always bisexual and softspoken but when she met her future wife, her eyes sparkled. Now happily married, still weird about some things, she was more comfortable with her sexuality thanks to Santana "neither can I...still can't over you asking me after everything we've been through" she smiled leaning in for a kiss as they had their morning coffee  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:33  
Santana smiled, kissing Brittany softly. "I couldn't stand losing you."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:34  
"I know" staring then sipping the last drop "mmm..so what are the plans my love?"  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:36  
"Well, we have a whole pool to ourselves... so we could always... go skinny-dipping?"  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:37  
Brittany smiled giggling "sure..i never wanna lose you either...I love you so much Santana" sliding off her robe and kissing Santana again deeper  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:41  
Santana smiled, stripping and moving to kiss Brittany. "You can't lose me babe, I'm all yours."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:42  
smiling as her wifey undressed, kissing again moaning and cupping her cheek biting her lip "i took your name, you're stuck with me"  
tearing up "and how can I say no after the way you proposed? that and you have beautiful boobs" nipping on them  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:48  
Santana smiled softly, stroking Brittany's hair gently. "My sweet sexy girl."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:52  
smiling big "you smell nice too" giggling and nuzzling Santana's neck blushing "love when you tell me those things" being cute with her lil pout  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:56  
Santana smiled, kissing Brittany lightly. "Come get in the pool babe..." She was smiling as she moved to stroke Brittany's back. "I love you, my Britt Bit."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:58  
kissing back breathing softly at the touch, toes curling as she stood with Santana, taking her hand then running with her to jump in curling her legs  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:58  
Santana laughed as she followed Brittany into the water. "You are so cute all smiley."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 18:59  
Brittany giggled floating on her back with her legs around her Wifey's hips  
"I feel so beautiful with you Santana"  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:02  
Santana smiled, lightly stroking her hands up Brittany's legs. "You are beautiful Britt, I've always thought that."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:03  
"you too my love" getting close with her arms around Santana, Brittany blushed with some kisses, nipples hard  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:08  
Santana smiled, kissing Brittany even as she moved to cup and tease her wife's chest.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:13  
"i'll never get over the way you do that" smiling into the kiss and grabbing Wifey's cute butt, offering her tits "and the way you concentrate on my clit when you go down on me"  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:14  
"You like to feel good and I love making you feel good." Santana smiled, moving to suck at her wife's chest lightly.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:18  
"I do get off on the way you make me feel like a Princess, that is true" leaning back moaning, eyes closed as she played with Santana's hair "ohhh yess babe"  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:18  
"Mmm, my princess." Santana teased, moving to lightly tease her fingers against Brittany's clit as she sucked at her chest some more.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:21  
"yess all yours, forever" legs opened for Wifey's fingers "ohhh you sure made me get used to that" giggling and playing with Santana's tits, adjusting to suckled one as hers were  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:25  
Santana smiled softly, humming softly. "Such a needy girl though, you always did crave attention." She had soon eased her fingers into Brittany, setting a slow pace.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:26  
"you too" teasing and moaning loud, blushing and looking around "babe!" biting her lip as her pussy opened for Wifey's fingers "I need you" whispering and nipping an ear  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:47  
"I got you baby." Santana murred, slowly making a pace.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:49  
"mmm I wanna sit on your face" suckling on Santana's neck softly breathing heavy "maybe try the strappy"  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:54  
"Oh really?" Santana teased. "Here or on the bed?"  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:56  
"would be romantic here" Brittany smiled big nibbling all over her Wifey's neck and chest then kissed her with tongue  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 19:59  
"Want to stay here whilst I go find our strap then baby?"  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 20:15  
"yes please hurry" Brittany bit her lip waiting  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 21:01  
Santana smiled, getting out to go fetch the strap, returning to join Brittany.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 21:01  
"ooo" smiling as Santana returned, grasping it and sucking the head  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 22:09  
Santana smiled, stroking Brittany's hair.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 22:10  
slurping as she bobbed a bit then stared up with her beautiful eyes  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:25  
"Mmm, enjoying yourself baby?"  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:27  
"always with you Santana" getting herself ready, rubbing her pussy "hey babe...wanna lick some of that honey we use for the coffee off me?" kissing on her wifey  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:40  
"You think you can handle that baby? You tend to squeal."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:45  
"cause..you tickle me!" giggling and pinching Santana's butt heading in with her drying off "sorry i almost kicked you when you played with my feet" smiling big cupping her tits  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:47  
Santana smiled and followed Brittany into the hotel room. "Just warn me next time babe."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:48  
"I always do when I stretch or curl" smiling again as she put her hair in a bun "up or down?"  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:48  
"Up might keep it out the way."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:50  
"I like when yours is down, so I can pull it" teasing and bending over to fix the sheets shaking her ass  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:50  
Santana smirked, spanking Brittany softly. "My little puller."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:51  
Brittany jumped giggling, laying on her belly with her legs open "mmm"  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:54  
Santana smiled, moving to drip honey on her wife, slowly licking it up, zeroing in on her wife's pussy.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:54  
sighing and moaning softly, toes curled in pleasure as she moved Santana's hair back smiling "you are amazing, love you"  
Santana Pierce-LopezYesterday at 23:57  
Santana hummed softly. "Mmm, love you too babe."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezToday at 00:02  
"you're so beautiful" arching and biting lip then pulling her wifey over for some kisses, deepening the kiss and letting Santana top her  
Santana Pierce-LopezToday at 00:07  
Santana smiled, kissing Brittany happily, teasing the toy against her wife's pussy.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezToday at 00:08  
smiling into the kiss rubbing her feet on Santana's ass and legs getting comfy "ooo that feels good" opening more  
Santana Pierce-LopezToday at 00:09  
"Ready baby?" Santana asked softly.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezToday at 00:10  
"ready" adjusting to suckle a nipple as she was fucked  
Santana Pierce-LopezToday at 00:11  
Santana smiled, slipping the toy into Brittany and setting a pace.  
Brittany Pierce-LopezToday at 00:19  
"omg Santana" staring as she suckled harder, grabbing her wife's ass and arching, feet in air  
Santana Pierce-LopezToday at 15:22  
Santana smirked, upping her pace. "Such a needy babygirl."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezToday at 15:32  
"yes you are" Brittany smirked and closed her eyes as she came hard "ohhhhh" her moan and sigh trailed as she kissed Santana  
Santana Pierce-LopezToday at 16:56  
Santana smiled, kissing Brittany softly. "Mmm, that's my girl."  
Brittany Pierce-LopezToday at 16:58  
"I love you so much" holding onto her wifey cuddling up  
Santana Pierce-LopezToday at 17:29  
Santana smiled, kissing Brittany's forehead softly. "I love you too Britt Bit."


	3. Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry Part 1

Rachel Berry had never really meant to stick up for Quinn Fabray, but she had found herself speaking up for Quinn even when the others wanted to pick on her, smiling softly as she added a quiet... 'Besides, I love her...' even as she walked away, not really expecting to be overheard. 

She had come face to face with Quinn later, her smile slight and shy.

"You okay? I know people have been... awful."  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 17:40  
"awful?" Quinn sat wiping her eyes "everyone hates me Rachel...i'm shocked you of all people care after all I put you through" hearing the woman earlier, secretly having a crush on Rachel "yeah i'll be fine, got to see Beth today, your Mom is really doing well with her"  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 17:47  
"Yeah, well, way I see it? You had enough reasons to lash out..." Rachel murmured. "Shelby really loves that little one... more than she really ever did me... clearly." Rachel spoke softly before adding. "She'd let you go see Beth more often if she had a reason to bother... like you having a solid relationship..."  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 17:49  
"you're loved, don't play like that" she teased then raised her eyebrows "you really think that's what it takes Rachel?" Quinn asked looking at the woman "tell me...how would that be possible? I've been through Hell with Puck, he left me and I had no choice to do what did with Beth...look...i'm sorry about everything"  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 17:52  
"Yeah.... I think Shelby needs to see you've changed... no more 'skum punk' Quinn..." Rachel spoke softly, teasing Quinn gently. "I'm sorry Puck was such an idiot... I'm sorry he ran off on you... but there's someone else who always loved you.... even with the taunting and teasing... Someone who ate plenty of ice slushies just to protect you.... remember?"  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 17:54  
"I have changed" she nodded "i'm over him...he proved he's not a man..." laughing a bit at the times she slushed Rachel "sorry just your face was so cute when you got those slushes thrown at you" gasping and teasing with a smirk  
"wait....are you….I mean yeah we walked together for Brittany and Santana's wedding but it never crossed my mind"  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 17:56  
"Oh come on.... you can't seriously not know." Rachel muttered softly, biting her lip slightly before adding a warmer, less nervous. "Yes I love you Quinn, always did.... truth be told I didn't even care what you called me... at least you spoke to me."  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 17:58  
"sorry bout you and Finn..." she smiled again at the lip bite "stop that" giving the woman a hug and actually loving her softness "you want truth? I have been having this crush on you for a while too...Santana knows but I told her to let me deal with it...you know maybe i want those ManHands on me"  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 18:06  
Rachel smiled slightly, moving to push hair out of Quinn's eyes, moving to kiss her softly. "So maybe we could make this... official? Since people already trash us both, at least we'd have company."  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 18:07  
Quinn sighed kissing back, loving Rachel's soft lips smiling softly "well" kissing her girl again, deeply this time holding her close  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 18:11  
Rachel smirked a little, kissing Quinn happily, laughing softly at the sounds of disgust from behind them, a group of Cheerios leaving the bathroom. "Well, I guess that's official."  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 18:12  
Quinn glared then laughed kissing Rachel's neck "yeah seems like it...love you Ms. Berry...or should I say...Faberry" coming up with a cute name for them since their friends have their own  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 18:16  
Rachel smiled softly. "Faberry.... I like that... Ms Faberry."  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 18:18  
smiling big "so we better head out and find somewhere more comfy and less gossipy"  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 18:31  
"How about my place?" Rachel suggested softly.  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 18:36  
"sounds good lets go" Quinn grabbed her stuff and left with Rachel, smiling as her girl drove them home "you'd make a great wife"  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 18:37  
Rachel smiled, heading home. "Is that a proposal Quinn?"  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 18:39  
shrugging and taking a hand "would you like it to be?"  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 18:40  
"Yeah, I would." Rachel admitted, pulling into the driveway before kissing Quinn softly.  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 18:44  
"well then...Faberry is official" Quinn smiled big kissing back as she asked and Rachel accepted  
"your Mom will be ok with us I hope"  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 18:45  
"She doesn't get a say." Rachel spoke firmly. "I love you... and I want to marry you."  
Quinn FabrayYesterday at 18:47  
"well she seems happy with Mrs. Schuester so maybe she's more toned down" kissing on her wife's neck "i'm yours...we're each other's..i love you Rachel"  
Rachel BerryYesterday at 20:06  
"I'm sure she is." Rachel agreed softly. "My Quinn, so beautiful."  
Quinn FabrayToday at 04:25  
"i'm happy now...you've done more for me than anyone, you and your Mom are my Angels" blushing and flirting more "my soon to be adorable wife" Quinn headed inside with Rachel arm in arm, kissing her on the way  
Rachel BerryToday at 16:44  
Rachel smiled softly, kissing Quinn gently. "We can figure out rings later." She promised, kissing Quinn again before adding. "You know I've never really... done much with women."  
Quinn FabrayToday at 16:46  
"yeah plenty of time for everything, no rush" smiling and kissing back laughing "so you saved yourself for me?" undressing and checking phone real quick smiling "Beth and her little bunny hat"  
Rachel BerryToday at 17:04  
"Pretty much." Rachel admitted softly. "She's adorable... just like you."  
Quinn FabrayToday at 17:06  
Quinn blushed kissing Rachel's nose, helping her undress "you're safe with me, nobody will ever hurt you again" she whispered kissing all over her wife's neck and chest, slowly sliding her hand in Rachel's panties  
Rachel BerryToday at 17:21  
Rachel smiled, letting Quinn undress her slowly, moaning softly. "I'm all yours Quinn." She spoke softly, humming softly at Quinn's touch. "Such soft hands."  
Quinn FabrayToday at 17:24  
"you too" smiling as she slid the panties off to kiss down and take in the scent licking softly at the sweet folds  
Rachel BerryToday at 17:29  
Rachel gasped softly, moaning and spreading her legs a little wider for Quinn. "That feels so good."  
Quinn FabrayToday at 17:31  
"your feet are warm" holding Rachel's legs rubbing them as she worked her tongue in and out, suckling softly "tastes good, nice and pink, beautiful...makes me miss my pink hair" smirking as her wife moaned  
Rachel BerryToday at 19:28  
"Mmm, we could always dye the ends?" Rachel suggested, already close to release.  
Quinn FabrayToday at 19:29  
"can we?" Quinn got excited as she sucked harder, pinching at her wife's nipple and tickling her chin then adjusting around for a 69  
Rachel BerryToday at 21:49  
"Of course." Rachel agreed, moaning softly even as she began to lap at her wife, mewling when she came before focusing in on Quinn again.  
Quinn FabrayToday at 21:50  
Quinn squeaked enjoying as she lapped Rachel, smiling and licking it all up...it wasn't long before she came shaking "been sooo long"  
Rachel BerryToday at 22:12  
"Mmm, won't have to be anymore." Rachel promised softly.  
Quinn FabrayToday at 22:13  
she smiled laying back to kiss her wife, chests pressed.


	4. Cassandra 'Cassie' July/Holly Holliday Part 1

Cassandra 'Cassie' July had smiled as she made her way into the auditions, watching Holly perform as she made her way closer to the stage, she knew that she would have to level up a little to get the job, she had smiled as she moved to join Holly when the woman came down. 

"Nice job up there Holliday..."  
Ericka Almeida18/08/2020  
Holly had finished Landslide, a song she had loved for a longtime...being a fan of Stevie Nicks as she smiled seeing Cassie "thanks" walking down slowly as she put down her guitar  
Cassandra 'Cassie' July18/08/2020  
"Ready to see it go down?" Cassie asked with a smirk, moving up to the stage, her performance quick and easy and confident, her smirk clear as she paused, taking a breath before taking a quick bow. The announcement of the cast was soon after, Cassie grinning when she was called out as one of the two leads, her grin coming wider when Holly's name came next. 

She had moved down to the other woman, hugging her and speaking softly. 

"Looks like it's you and me.... and a whole lot of rehearsals..."

She paused before adding.

"Gotta say, I'm glad it's you and me up there... should make the 'love scenes' so much easier..."  
Ericka Almeida18/08/2020  
Holly had gasped as her name was called aswell "omg!" hugging back smiling softly "seems that way..i've been waiting my whole life for this moment" laughing as she stared at the other woman  
Cassandra 'Cassie' July18/08/2020  
"You and me babe... we'll rule the stage." Cassie smirked, pausing before kissing Holly's cheek gently. "When we're done here, want to come back and run lines with me at home?"  
Ericka Almeida18/08/2020  
"yes we will Cass...thanks for the confidence" smiling and blushing at the kiss "i'd love to...i have a confession since we danced at Santana and Brittany's Wedding...i think i like you Cassandra"  
Cassandra 'Cassie' July18/08/2020  
"Awh honey, I love you too."  
Ericka Almeida18/08/2020  
she rubbed her friend's arm softly "you look stunning"  
smiling again "want me to cook us dinner?"  
Cassandra 'Cassie' July19/08/2020  
"Would you?" Cassie asked with a smile, kissing Holly's cheek gently.  
Ericka Almeida19/08/2020  
"i'd love to" smiling big holding you close  
Cassandra 'Cassie' July20/08/2020  
"Then sure... that sounds nice."  
Ericka Almeida20/08/2020  
"good..i can make some pasta and baked chicken..something simple" Holly promised then kissed Cassie  
Cassandra 'Cassie' July21/08/2020  
Cassie smiled, kissing Holly softly. "Keep that up I'll have to marry you..."  
Ericka Almeida21/08/2020  
"mmm soft lips, and fresh breath" laughing softly staring "oooo..." kissing her friend again  
Cassandra 'Cassie' July21/08/2020  
Cassie smiled and kissed Holly again gently. "So... shall we run lines?" She suggested playfully before adding. "Or go tell the bossman we wanna work from home for now?"  
Ericka Almeida21/08/2020  
heart skipped a beat as they kissed, Holly's eyes widened "oops sorry" being kind of shy but in love with Cassie "yeah sure" smiling "gotta run those lines, and yeah..i'd rather work at home anyway"  
Cassandra 'Cassie' July21/08/2020  
Cassie laughed softly, kissing Holly again gently. "Let me talk to him..." She was soon back having talked to him. "We can run lines at home and 'work on chemistry'..."  
Ericka Almeida21/08/2020  
kissing back staring and waiting and teasing "oh good, and you didn't have to show your tits huh?" smiling as her friend returned "so umm..what was that about marrying me Cass?"  
Cassandra 'Cassie' July21/08/2020  
Cassie laughed. "No tits... except maybe for you." She was still smiling as she answered Holly's question. "You want...." She paused, then shrugged and knelt, pulling the ring out of her back pocket. "Holly Holiday, will you marry me?"  
Ericka Almeida21/08/2020  
she smiled laughing again "mmm mine inde...whoa! Cassandra!" her face lit up looking down and crying a bit "yes Cassandra July...i will marry you a million times over" leaning down and holding her future wife's cheeks giving her the best kiss, smooching those sweet lips so much  
Cassandra 'Cassie' JulyYesterday at 01:18  
Cassie smirked, scooping up Holly to kiss her firmly. "My wifey to be... I love you so much."  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 01:19  
holding on as they kissed moaning and laughing again "mmm love you more...now we can go and practice safe sex...i have cucumbers"  
Cassandra 'Cassie' JulyYesterday at 01:21  
Cassie laughed softly. "You are so cute."  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 01:21  
"i know" smiling softly, later at home "well?" holding up a Cucumber and taking off her top  
Cassandra 'Cassie' JulyYesterday at 01:39  
"You asking if we can... make that a toy?" Cassie asked with a smile, watching Holly undress a little.  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 01:40  
"mhm" sliding off her shoes and socks, jeans "come on" winking and taking her wife's hand leading her to bed and licking on the tip of the veggie toy  
Cassandra 'Cassie' JulyYesterday at 01:50  
Cassie laughed and undressed, following her wife happily. "Horny girl, aren't you?"  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 01:51  
"mmm cute ass and long smooth legs" Holly smiled checking Cassie out, leaning against her putting her wife's hand on her soaked pussy, kissing her and handing Cassie the Cucumber  
Cassandra 'Cassie' JulyYesterday at 02:57  
Cassie murred, kissing Holly gently, teasing her clit, slowly teasing her with the cucumber.  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 03:02  
laughing softly staring "mmm lover" gasping and opening her legs more "ohhhh yesss" holding the back of wifey's head  
"my toes are curling so much bae..." taking Cass into bed and taking one end, the other for Cassie, offering her toes  
Cassandra 'Cassie' JulyYesterday at 03:07  
Cassie smirked, moving into place as she slid the other end into her, kissing Holly's toes gently even as she offered her own. "Mmm, my little kinky wife... I'm going to enjoy this."  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 03:08  
giggling softly and taking Cassie's foot kissing it softly "mmm they smell yummy" sucking gently and biting on them playfully and moaning "me too my love" biting her lip as she rode  
Cassandra 'Cassie' JulyYesterday at 04:09  
Cassie also moaned, setting a slight pace as she also rode, planting kisses on Holly's feet.  
Ericka AlmeidaYesterday at 04:10  
"bae!" tickling your foot smiling and wiggling her foot "omg i'm, gonna cum so hard" rubbing her tits as she matched her wife "love you!" she came.


End file.
